Serbia
Serbia (Serubia) ''is a supporting character in the series '''Hetalia Axis Powers.' Serbia received the name Milica Hedervary (Mirika Hederuvari). 'Attributes' 'Appearance' In her teen years, she has long black hair that reaches her waist. In the age of 20, she was beautiful and cute girl, andthat had a medium sized chest Her millitary outfit is the same as Hungary's, minus the beret and the heels. And on her days off, she wears boy clothes. Some say that Serbia's eyes are bright as the St. Mark's Church at night. And when doing sports, she wears her white shirt and matching shorts, has knee sock and black rubber shoes and has a visor. Serbia is always seen with a male checkered shirt with a with long sleeved shirt underneath. She also wears a male deep-blue jeans with black rubber shoes. And her white and blue necklace, it represents the Cathedral of Saint Sava. In her childhood years, Serbia has long hair to her shoulders and wears the same dress as Hungary's, only her size. When Serbia is 16, she wears a black shirt, a purple skirt with black leggings and boots. 'Personality and Interests' She is described by Hungary as a smart, cute and reliable little sister. ''Serbia is a sweet country, but despite her appearance, she is very strong. She is also a ''tsundere'' character (mentioned by Spain). She has close terms with Italy, Romano, Spain, Germany, Austria, Prussia and other European female characters, (excluding Belarus). Sometimes, she inherited one of Hungary's traits, she got her ''jujoshi personality, for example, when she saw Spain hugging Romano, she never hesitates to take a picture and shows it to her older sister, Hungary. And she also inherited her love of cute things and her tomboyish attitude. Serbia can be really scary when angered, she can be very angry when people mentioned her flat chest and when someone doing perverted things to her, leading her to tackle and wrestles the victim and wrestling bells can be heard. Her main victim is France, one time he told her that her fighting skills have improved but still needs improvement of her breasts in front of all her friends, making Serbia embarrased and wrestle him in pain. Sometimes, she is also described as a yandere character, she forced Romano to eat her cooking by stalking him and creeping him out with her dark aura. That's when he finally gave up, but eventually, they had another fight making Serbia to stalk him again. She was told by Hungary to never hang with Prussia, but she secretly hangs out with him, when Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia, Serbia and Hungary met together face to face, Prussia talks to Serbia, Hungary hits Prussia. Serbia thinks that Prussia is a really nice guy, making Hungary angry and begins to hit Prussia many times. Making Serbia to carry Hungary back home and told the boys that bringing Hungary is a bad idea, which is true. And she was also described as a "klutz", however, her clumsiness always brings her good luck. But sometimes, she will end up in big trouble, when Serbia and Hungary dueled, Serbia accidentaly throws the frying pan at France's face, saying that her clumsiness has been blessed. Making the other nations confused. It is said that Serbia can read the atmosphere very fine, her favorite hobbies are reading, hanging out with her friends and cooking (which resulted in a failure). In times, she loves fighting her , especally France, he is her main victim. Serbia's main personality is bright and cheery. Despite Serbia's chest, she may be seemigly attractive to boys due to her cuteness and her meekiness. Sometimes, Serbia can be the complete opposite of Hungary, she can be more hard-working, royal and sometimes eat sweets. Her flat chest and her boyish looks represents her name, Serbia. To keep, guard, protect, preserve, observe, ''meaning that she doesn't need fancy things and she wants to protect people, to preserve peace to Europe and to observe everyone's movements. Serbia can speak in an accent like Labrys in P4 Arena. 'Abillities Despite her cute appearance, she can be very strong. Her strength rivals Hungary's. She is also a professional wrestler, there is a time that she defeated Turkey by breaking his leg. Whenever she's furious, she has a dark aura that creeps victims out. She can play the guitar very fluenty, she even perfected hard-core rock. 'Relationships' 'Hungary' Serbia and Hungary is similar to Italy and Romano, they sometimes have sibling rivalry, even for nothing, sometimes they fight with frying pans in a world conference. Their sometimes in good terms. Hungary states she will do anything to protect Serbia from Prussia's bad influence. Serbia also states that whenever Hungary fights with Prussia, she always carries her. Hungary describes Serbia as cute, smart, relible, responsible and a very strong little sister, Serbia describes Hungary the same but she never admitted it During WWI, she was forced to fight her sister, in the Kosovo Offensive, she was mortally wounded and has to ignore Hungary, Austria and Germany after her recovery . After the battle, along with Austria and Germany, had never interacted until WWII, they made up but eventually had another fight, Hungary is really upset that Serbia and the other Yugoslavic rejects Hilter's invitation. 'Austria' Their also in good terms. Austria is Serbia's ex-sister-in-law. At first, Serbia distrusts him when she became his servant, but they grew as close friends. Serbia also states (secretly) that she will also protect Austria from harm. After WWI, they never interacted until WWII, they made up, but Austria is really upset yet happy that Hungary and Serbia fought again. And their friends once more. 'Germany' When Romano's not around, they talked to each other. Serbia treats him like an older brother. Serbia is one of the female characters who Germany has no trouble of speaking to. Like Hungary, she calls Germany, "Germany-chan". Germany thanks Serbia for being friends with Prussia, and he also gave Serbia some of his wursts and potatoes for appreciation. In World War II, Serbia despised him more when they delare a Yugoslav Front. 'Prussia' Prussia is Serbia's close friend, he was impressed by Serbia's fighting techniques, he even wishes to do a duel, but he was easily defeated. When Prussia is talking to Serbia, Hungary will be always there to protect her from Prussia's "bad influence", making him to say that she's just jealous of their friendship, leading Hungary to smack him with a frying pan. Sometimes, Serbia can be despisful to Prussia, because she thinks that it's his fault for making her look like a boy, and for looking more medevial than her, making Serbia to strangle him. 'N.Italy' Italy is one of Serbia's best friends, they hung out together and ate pasta and pizza. Italy wanted to help Serbia to be a good cook, and thanks to him, her cooking skills has been improved. Serbia never gets tired of cooking Italy's recipies. Serbia din't mind Italy hugging and kissing her on the cheeks, she states that it's "cute". And due to her fondness of cute things, she sometimes called Italy an "adorable loser" But mostly adorable. They have met since childhood, and Serbia is one of the people who knows Italy is a boy. And when Serbia's secret is revealed, Italy became shocked and hugged his childhood friend tightly. In one scene, Italy questioned to Serbia that what did she do before her boy makeover, Serbia says that she had a complicated life. During the Kosovo War, Italy and the others don't want to harm Serbia and spared her. However he was very upset that he won't see Serbia for a while. But when Italy saw Serbia again, he happily kisses her cheek and hugs her. Italy knows about Serbia's suffering after the war between the Serbians and the Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria and Germany. He felt her pain and told Germany about the war. Despite their friendship, Italy can be afraid of Serbia at times, but he got used to it. During the Yugoslav Front, he gets very upset when Serbia rejected the offer of joining Axis, and Italy decides to surrender to the Paristians in 1943. 'S.Italy (Romano)' Romano is one of Serbia's best friends, unlike Italy, they sometimes argue, but an actual thing is that they cared each other. When they first met as children, Romano and Serbia became close friends. At first, Romano thinks Serbia as a clumsy idiot, but Serbia was completely oblivious to it and act really friendly to him. As the series proggresed, Romano returned positive feelings and became best friends. When he first saw Serbia wrestling France, he was scared yet happy of it. When he refused to eat Serbia's cooking, it was one of the biggest mistake he have ever done, because Serbia will always stalk him in a dark aura until he eats her food, even in his sleep. Making Romano teriffied of her. 'France ' France is always Serbia's victim because he always remind her flat chest, making Serbia blushing and attacks France. France states that he love her so much, leading her really embarrased and tackled him. It is revealed that they worked together in a certain battle and won. France is really attracted to her when they first met to the present. He doesn't mind being hurt by her. 'Spain' Serbia openly respects Spain, making her his best friend. Their friendship is similar to Serbia and Italy. Spain may be upset that they are 5 years apart, because it said that he likes her like the Italy brothers, but more siblingly. Serbia acts like a younger sister type. Spain always get mad when France is attracted to her (much like Spain-Romano's relation) But like other male characters, Spain seems to be afraid of Serbia as well. When Spain saw Romano teriffied (because Serbia is stalking him), he is oblivious. But he felt Romano's suffering when he got a fight with her. 'Girls in the European Country' She made friends with all of the girls in the European Country (Excluding Belarus). She has nicknames for all characters, Belgium - Beru, Ukraine - Uku, Lichtenstein- Lichten and Hungary - Hun. Serbia obtained the nickname Seru. Her best friend is Belgium, they hang out more than other girls. As for Lichtenstein, they talk about flat chested. It is revealed that Serbia wanted to stay flat and Lichtenstein follows her lead to. Serbia and Ukraine had an awkward friendship. She was uncomfortable towards Belarus, she gets angry that Serbia has some of the same language as Russia's. 'Songs' 'Marukaite Chikyuu (Romaji)' Ne ne OTAC! PAI no choudai! Ne ne MAJKA! Ne ne MAJKA! Mukashi ni tabeta TORUTE no. Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Atashi Serubia! Marukaite Chikyuu! Jitto mite Chikyuu! Hyotto shite Chikyuu! Atashi Serubia Aa hitofude de. Mieru subarashii sekai! Hungari wa amari o sa rete. Watashi o kinishinai! (Watashi BEOGURADO e kaeru, jissai ni oki tatemono wa arimasu...) Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Atashi Serubia! Marukaite Chikyuu! Hatto shite Chikyuu! Funzori kaette Chikyuu! Atashi Serubia! Watashi ga Serubia no. Reshipi o motte iru baai. (Ikutsu ka no SARUMA ga hoshi?) Doitsu wa hijo ni idesu! Sorera iwanaide! Ne ne Itaria, watashi otetsudai shimasu Ne ne SESTRA, tatakawa seru. Hai hai Romano, kaigi oi. Nai nai Furansu! (nanishiteruno!?) Ne ne OTAC! PAI no choudai! Ne ne MAJKA! Ne ne MAJKA! Mukashi ni tabeta TORUTE no! Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda! Shonen to shite jibun no jinsei wa oki! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Atashi Serubia! Aa hitofude de. Mieru subarashii sekai! Watashi wa mina ni aisa reta! Hontoni kansha shi teru! Watashi ga Serubia no. Reshipi o iru motte baai! Watashi shin no otoko naru yo! Serubia! 'Hatafutte Parade' Migite ni wa SARUMA... Hidarite ni wa TEKKO! Sore wa tanoshita to yokina paredo! Miwaku no sekai e IDEMO! Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go. Supotsu ya yujin no, de zekkouchou! CRVENA, PLAVA, BELA to monsho! Anata wa totemo orokada... He-ta-li-a! 'Quotes' *''"Shut up! We're disscussing important matters!!" (Serbia and Hungary to Prussia.)'' *''"Hah! And we all know who is the seme is? (Serbia to Italy, Romano, Germany and Prussia refering to Hungary)'' *''Yeah, me... wait WHAT!? (Serbia and Hungary when announcing who's the s'' *''"You mean no one can stand the amazingly pervertive France." (Serbia to France.) *"I know! He's a pervertive douchebag!" (Serbia describing France.)'' *''"I totally made a fool of myself." (After realizing her battles.)'' *''"I'm sorry, for being so sissy and ice to an asshole like you. Prussia: "That's not an apology at all!"'' *''"Go die already please?" (Serbia to France.)'' *''"You are so stupid." (Her first catchphrase.)''